supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Balberith (The Great Return)
Balberith is the third Prime Demon, the fourth of the six creations of Destruction, the Prime Demon of Destruction. History Balberith is created by Destruction after the latter is encouraged by God to create something, he is, like all his brothers, don't very liked by his father because their only creation very hurted him . Balberith is interrested by the Archangels but he's didn't interrested by the Primordial War against Erebus . At an unknown point, he ask to an unknown man to become his vessel, the unknown man accept and Balberith possess him . He becomes a minister of Hell during Lucifer's reign in Hell . When Satan is locked, Balberith took his place at the leader of the Opposition while doing his job as a Minister . Personnality Balberith is arrogant and proud of his status, he can be kind with his brothers and likes Zurvan for having "adopted" Ahriman, he have resentment against Destruction due to his treatment towards the Prime Demons, he kind of hates Mephistopheles for having saved, healed and helped Lucifer to become the ruler of Hell . He have the same view of Humans as most angels or demons, he even called them "hairless apes", however, he likes Dean and Sam . He don't have many compassion for angels but don't see necessary to kill one, he like Castiel though . Powers and Abilities * Mid-Tier Nigh-Omnipotence : He can do almost anything he want and can only be hurted by at least Archangel-Level entities . ** Super Strength : In terms of raw power, he is stronger than anything other of Nature, his father and uncles, he is on par with the Archangels . ** Possession : He have to, like all demons, possess humans to manifest themselves on Earth, he prefer, but don't need, to have the consent of the host to possess it . ** Super Speed : He can move faster than anything else except their father and uncles. ** Super Stamina : He don't tire and don't need to breath, eat or drink . ** Imortality : He is immune to age and all kind of diseases . *** Immunity : He is immune to almost everything, the only beings who can hurt him need to be at least as powerfull as a Seraph, he is immune to the Colt, he can, however, be hurted by Archangel Blades and Swords, the most powerfull weapons of Heaven . ** Nigh-Omniscience : He knows almost everything . ** Precognition :He can see the future, however, his visions are not clear . ** Supernatural Concealment : He can hide his nature and his power to anything weaker than himself . ** Hell Manipulation : He can modify and shape at will the realm of Hell . *** Hell Empowerment ''': His powers are renforced in Hell . *** '''Pyrokinesis : He can manipulate, shape and generate at will fire . ** Creation '': He can create Pseudotheoi at will . * ''Hand-to-Hand Mastery : He is expert in the hand-to-hand fights . Weaknesses Beings * Primordial Beings : He can be very easily killed by the Primordial Beings . * Nature : Nature can easily kill him. * Primordial Beasts-Level Entities : The Primordial Beasts, the Time Imperators, Eve, and the Necrosians can moderatly hurt him. * Archangels-Level Entities : The Archangels, the Time Arcounts and the Protogenoi can moderatly hurt him as well as his fellow brothers. Weapons * Primordial ''''Beings' Primordial Weapons : The first weapons can kill him. * Archangel Swords : They can slightly hurt the Prime Demons. * Archangel Blades : They can very slightly hurt the Prime Demons . Other * Seals made by Primordial Beings'' ': He can be trapped by the seals made by his uncles and his father . * '''Hell Destruction : The destruction of Hell can very hurt him . Trivia He is the an opponent of Lucifer as well as one of the few Greater Demons who don't fleed after the Archangel's locking in the Cage . Category:Fanon Characters Category:Higher Beings Category:Demons Category:High-tier Demons Category:Prime Demons Category:The Great Return Category:Alive Category:Males Category:Archdemons